


Team Effort

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Season/Series 01, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Danny and Lydia find themselves aboard Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf or SGU. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I've seen the first season of Teen Wolf and am currently halfway through the first season of SGU. I've aged up the TW chars so that they can fit into the SGU verse. This piece focuses on the TW chars.

Team Effort:

Stiles takes a step back into his house as he takes in the two men standing on his doorstep. One of them is an Airforce general, the other guy looks shifty, possibly supernatural shifty. Stiles is already deciding he’s not taking any chances, he’s going to scream for his dad, even if that’s just for show, and possibly slam the door in their faces when they start explaining why they’re standing on his doorstep. 

“Wait, slow down, this is about that video game?”

“Yes,” General O’Neill tells him.

“If you could just sign this non-disclosure agreement,” Dr. Rush pushes.

Stiles crosses his arms as he debates the consequences of telling them the truth. He doesn’t want them to hurt Lydia or Danny, but he knows that if there is a prize for figuring out the game and he doesn’t tell either of them Lydia will make his life into something worse than hell. Stiles frowns at them.

“Look, it’s really that simple,” O’Neill tries, “You figure out the game, we show up.”

“Lydia, Danny and I figured out your game,” Stiles admits, “Lydia did the math, Danny did the translating and I did the whole ‘hey this is how you navigate something geeky’ thing. It was a group effort! So I’m going to just call my dad and you can explain to…”

“Your father isn't home,” Dr. Rush points out, “We made sure of that before approaching you.”

“I don’t think you're helping,” O’Neill points out as he gives Rush a bemused look.

“No, not really helping,” Stiles agrees. He’s been kidnapped before and he can clearly see that this is where this is heading and he gave them Danny and Lydia’s names! He’s so dead.

O’Neill give Rush a considering look and asks, “All three, just two or just Wallace?”

“Can I have all four?” Rush bargains.

“Hey,” Stiles glares, “You are not seriously discussing kidnapping my friends in front of me! Group effort! It’s not that hard to understand.”

They are not going after his friends! Still glaring Stiles snatches the non-disclosure papers from Rush and signs them.

Rush frowns. O’Neill smiles.

“Can I count that even if he obviously didn’t read them?” Rush asks.

O’Neill shrugs, “No one ever does.”

Stiles shoves the papers back at Rush, “Good enough?”

They don’t answer, instead Stiles finds himself suddenly standing on what he can only assume is the bridge of a spaceship and there’s a view of Earth below. Stiles glares at Rush and gestures to the view of the planet. Rush smirks.

Stiles shakes his head, “I’m so in. I was going to say I wouldn't be if Danny or Lydia said no, but I am so in.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Lydia leans in the doorway, takes in the way Danny’s sitting near his headboard. He has Stiles sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest, as they both study a tablet. Stiles gives her a brief wave, then frowns at the tablet. Danny looks up and gives her a smile.

She could almost pretend they were back home. She could almost pretend they weren’t stuck on an Ancient exploration vessel with little to no prospect of getting home. She could almost pretend that in a few months they’d all be going off to college.

She’s always been skilled at pretending.

Pretending isn’t going to help in this situation, so she perches on the end of the bed and tells them, “I’m beginning to think Dr. Rush regrets bringing us.”

Stiles shrugs, “He just wanted help with his equation. He probably should’ve just took you.”

“Danny’s the one who figured out how to read Ancient,” Lydia points out.

“It wasn’t really Ancient,” Danny says.

“Close enough,” Stiles counters before pressing a kiss to Danny’s chin and pointing out, “You know how to read it now and you’re teaching me.”

“Is that what you’re working on?” Lydia asks, leaning forward to get a look at the tablet.

“Figure if I made a fun program to teach it that it’d help those who don’t know get around,” Danny shrugs.

“And be something to send back to Earth,” Lydia smiles, “Maybe they’ll stop looking at us like we’re kids.”

“We are kids,” Stiles says, “We’re all barely eighteen, some of us hadn’t even started college yet.”

“It’s just an Associate’s degree,” Lydia points out, “All I have is an Associate of Science.”

“Probably should’ve done that program,” Danny frowns.

Stiles leans his head back against Danny’s shoulder and frowns at him, “Well if we ever make it back to Earth I think yours and Lydia’s education will be paid for.”

“You too,” Lydia glares as she pokes Stiles’ leg.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh please, I’m the least helpful person here. At least Eli went to MIT. I add humor and tax TJ’s time.”

“Maybe we’ll be home before you run out,” Lydia tries.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “I thought we talked about this playing it dumb thing.”

“I wasn’t,” Lydia glares, “I was trying to be a good friend.”

Stiles nods and closes his eyes pushing the tablet into Danny’s hands. Danny hands the tablet off to Lydia and wraps his arms around Stiles.

“Is it bad?” Lydia asks as she sets the tablet on the bed.

“I’m okay,” Stiles sighs, “We’re reducing my intake slowly and I’m lucky I was paranoid enough to pack a three months supply, but…”

“But?” Lydia pushes when the silences stretches and its clear Stiles isn’t searching for words.

Danny wraps himself more firmly around Stiles and Stiles smiles slightly. Lydia scoots forwards, takes her friends hand.

“Guess I got lucky the bite didn’t take,” Lydia points out, “Guess I was lucky you let yourself get kidnapped, which I think you handled better than you’re handling this because at least you talked about it after.”

Stiles squirms. Lydia squeezes his hands. Danny presses a quick kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“This is going to be me without Adderall. If you thought I was hyper on it well you’re in for a rude awakening.”

Lydia frowns at the worry in her friend’s tone.

Stiles gives Danny a sideways look, “If you decide to break up with me I totally understand.”

Danny glares and steals a kiss.

“That’s enough,” Lydia tells Stiles, “You’re the one that’s supposed to be the voice of reason. You don’t get to doubt that because you have a legitimate medical issue that we’re going to stop being your friend.”

“Or that I’m going to stop being your boyfriend,” Danny adds.

“Moved a little fast there,” Lydia teases.

Danny smiles, “We’re stuck on a space ship for who knows how long, you think I was going to waste the opportunity before someone else realizes that Stiles is bi and steals my chance?”

“You’re cute,” Stiles laughs, “And you totally find me attractive.”

Danny rolls his eyes and smirks into the kiss Stiles gives him. Lydia shakes her head at the smile they give each other before she picks up the tablet. She saves Stiles’ spot in the game Danny’s put together and starts it over. She’s just managed to pick her way through the first level, surprised at how easy she’s finding it to pick up simple Ancient words that it takes her a moment to realize that both Danny and Stiles are being quiet, that the mood has shifted again. She peeks up at them. 

Danny’s been watching her reactions, probably to help him gauge any changes he needs to make to the programming, but Stiles looks contemplative. Lydia smiles at Danny before glancing back down at the game.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says after another moment of silence.

Lydia pauses the game, takes Stiles’ hand again, “I don’t regret Prometheus.”

“Neither do I,” Danny agrees, “We solved that game as a team and we’ll get home as a team.”

“Even if Rush is regretting his decision to bring us here?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah,” Lydia nods, “I might be worried about Rush not liking us, but we’ll get through this.”


End file.
